Ryusoulger Episode 1 Reaction
by ValarPrime98
Summary: The Shinkengers, Kyoryugers, Ninningers & Zyuohgers get to watch the first episode of Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. Here are their interesting reactions!


**Author's Note: Long story short, the Shinkengers, Kyoryugers, Ninningers & Zyuohgers get to watch the raw first episode of Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. Here are their reactions. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Masters Red, Blue & Pink hold out their Ryusoul Ken to Koh, Melt & Asuna amidst a whole load of medieval fanfare. **

"Whoa… this really has a knight feel to it!" Daigo exclaimed.

"Yeah." Ian Yorkland agreed. "All the medieval music… passing down of swords in such a noble fashion…I'm definitely liking this Sentai!"

"Knights?! This is hot!" Takaharu exclaimed happily.

"I agree with Taka-chan. This is amazing!" Nagi said.

"So these are knights?" Sela asked Yamato.

"Yeah. They aren't wearing their knight armor yet, but yeah. They are armored warriors who fight for justice & honour." Yamato explained.

**Masters Red, Blue & Pink handed the Ryusouls to Koh, Melt & Asuna respectively.**

"**Thank you very much!" Koh exclaimed to his teacher.**

Both Takeru & Kaoru Shiba nodded approvingly at his politeness.

"Our Lord seems to approve of him…" Ryunosuke whispered to Chiaki & Kotoha.

**Melt silently receives his Ryusoul, nodding to his teacher.**

"**Yes!" Asuna cheerfully receives hers.**

"She's jolly. I like her." Amy said to her boyfriend Daigo.

"I can't believe she's the only girl on the team. I only hope the rest of her members aren't like Leo." Sela grumbled.

"HEY!" Leo retorted. Yamato, Tusk and Amu quickly stepped in to stop them fighting.

**Koh is chided by Master Red for interacting with Ui, revealing that the Ryusoul Tribe's mission is to fight the Minosaurs whilst hidden from the world.**

"Huh…so they're hidden away from the world. Oh my! This is even more interesting!" Ian exclaimed.

"I've never seen Ian so passionate about anything other than women." Souji remarked.

"That's because you've never seen me talk about my archaeologist work, Boy." Ian replied.

"They're hidden from the world? Why? Even for us, we may be shinobi but we do not hide!" Takaharu complained.

"Shut up, Onii-chan. They must have their reasons." Fuuka said to her brother.

"Wow, they're even more secretive than us…" Kaoru remarked.

"By the way, what are Minosaurs?" Chiaki asked.

**The two Ryusoul Red dashed forward, cutting down the Druidon soldiers and overpowering Creon. **

"So they're both Red, huh? Just like me and Oka-san…" Takeru said, sharing a look with Kaoru.

"Awesome!" Daigo exclaimed.

**The opening theme plays…**

"I love the opening…I'll say it's even better than our opening…the music, the effects, everything." Yamato said.

"It's so hot! I'm fired up!" Takaharu exclaimed.

"An opening fitting for chivalrous knights." Genta said.

**The two Ryusoul Red are fighting the Druidon soldiers. Koh unleashes the Power Soul.**

"**Power Soul! Ryu…Soul…Yes…Yes! That's the feeling! Power Soul!" **

"**Yes…Yes…That's right…Yes! That's the rhythm! Que Bon!" **

**Koh unleashes the powerful roaring attack. He then leaps onto one of the soldiers, before rolling on the ground parrying their strikes before slashing them down one by one with incredibly powerful strokes.**

"Awesome! This is so hot! He's really going wild!" Takaharu exclaimed.

"Go! Kick their butts!" Fuuka yelled.

"I'm so fired up, I want to fight alongside him!" Daigo yelled.

"Wow! I want to fight too!" Amy said.

"Lord, what do you think?" Ryunosuke asked.

"Hime-sama?" Mako & Kotoha asked.

"His swordplay really impressive." Kaoru said.

"Yeah. And he's valiant & brave enough, even though I think his movements are quite sloppy, but they work perfectly well for him. I couldn't have asked for a better Ryusoul Red." Takeru said, holding Mako's hand and squeezing it.

**Koh then puts in the Red Ryusoul.**

"**Yes…Yes…That's right…Yes! That's the rhythm!"**

"**Dino Slash!" "Que Bon!"**

**The massive Tyrannosaurus head leaps out of the sword and absolutely wrecks & obliterates all of the Druidon, causing a huge triangular explosion around Koh.**

"Awesome…so strong…" Kotoha says.

Kasumi and Yakumo exchanged looks. "They really are powerful…"

"I hate to admit it, but even I won't be able to produce an attack like that." Takeru said.

**The elder explains about the Druidon, how they fought against the Druidon 65 millions years ago, and how they fled to space, and the Kishiryu.**

"Sigh…some stupid monsters from prehistoric times again…" Souji said.

"So, like us and the Gedoushuu, the Ryusoulgers are fighting against ancient enemies?" Kaoru said.

"Looks like it." Mako said.

**Koh remarks later at night. "I'll beat up those Druidon."**

"**Don't let your guard down." Melt advises.**

"Melt's the smart one, huh? Just like Yakumo-kun." Kasumi says, looking affectionately at Yakumo, who blushes.

"And Koh's just like Onii-chan." Fuuka said. "Albeit a lot smarter & controlled."

"Hey! No fair!" Takaharu pouted.

"**It's alright. I have myself & Melt's swords, and also… Asuna's beastlike strength!" Koh says cheekily.**

"**Huh?! Who are you calling monstrously strong?!" Asuna exclaimed, pushing Koh ten feet into a cliff wall.**

"**So impressive…" Melt said, staring shocked, before cowering when Asuna attempts to punch him.**

"I can't believe it… that girl is the strongest?!" Ian said.

"She's even stronger than me!" Nobuharu exclaimed.

"She's the strongest?!" Nagi said, looking intimidated.

"Awesome…" All the Shinkengers said together.

"I wouldn't dare cross strength like that…" Tusk said.

**The Dragon Minosaur appears; while Koh & Master Red go into the temple, Melt & Asuna attempt to fend off the Minosaur.**

"**Yes…Yes…That's right…Yes! That's the rhythm!"**

"**Stretch Soul!" "Heavy Soul!"**

"Those Ryusouls really are interesting weapons. I'd like to analyse them someday." Kasumi said.

"Amazing! They're just like our various Zyudenchi!" Utchy remarked.

**Inside the temple, Koh & Master Red were being beaten down by Tankjou. **

"**Limits…are meant to be surpassed!" Koh exclaimed passionately.**

"Well said! I'm so proud of you, Koh!" Daigo exclaimed joyously.

"That's the Spirit! Go for it, Koh!" Yamato cheered him on.

"Don't give up! Go!" Leo, Sela & Amu shouted.

**Master Red dies…**

**Master Blue & Pink also dies…**

"Oh no…" Kotoha says, tearing up. Chiaki puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. Mako & Kaoru are wiping tears from their eyes. Takeru, Ryunosuke & Genta bows their head.

"No…oh nonono…" Fuuka & Kasumi begin crying.

"Why you…Unforgivable Druidon!" Daigo, Ian & Utchy exclaim together.

Amy is also crying.

**Koh leaps up, letting out a battle cry and transforming.**

"**Ryusoul Change!"**

"**Que Bon! Ryu So Cool!"**

"**Power Soul!"**

"**I'm going to defeat you!"**

"That's right… Koh. Defeat him! Avenge your master!" Takeru murmured passionately.

"Kick his ass!" Daigo yelled.

"Go, go!" Kinji, Nagi, Fuuka & Kasumi yelled.

"I'm on fire! Beat him up!" Takaharu yelled.

**The temple begins shaking.**

"**Remember this… this planet originally belonged to us Druidon. We'll definitely take it back from you!" Tankjou threatened.**

"Bastard…this planet doesn't belong to you!" Daigo exclaimed.

"Man…if there's a chance that I'll get to fight alongside the new Sentai and beat up those damned Druidon, I'll take it. Right, Takeru, Hime-sama?" Chiaki said.

"Yeah." Takeru & Kaoru said together.

"Better not underestimate this planet!" Yamato said.

**KishiryuOh Three Knights appears for the first time, standing tall & proud.**

"Awesome…so that's their mecha? This is so brave!" Daigo exclaimed happily.

"Wow! It's just like Kyoryuzin!" Amy exclaimed.

"Oh my! Can they get anymore similar to us?" Ian said, smiling.

"This is so hot! It's just like a real knight in shining armour!" Takaharu said.

"GO!" Yakumo, Nagi, Fuuka & Kasumi cheered it on.

"Go!" Ryunosuke & Genta yelled together.

**KishiryuOh Three Knights runs forward, slashing the Dragon Minosaur with its sword before running on the side of the mountain.**

"F-fast! It's so fast!" Souji was shocked.

"It's so much faster than our mecha!" Kinji exclaimed.

"This is so hot! I'm fired up!" Takaharu yelled. "Go for it, Koh!"

**The drills on KishiryuOh's shoulder shifts to its knees, causing it to severely damage the Minosaur's head as it leaps down on it. The sword & drills then shifts to the side of its right leg, slicing off the Minosaur's tail.**

"This is too cool! This mecha is too amazing!" Chiaki exclaims.

"It's true…I've never seen a mecha as malleable as this in its fighting style." Kaoru said.

"Man…Kyoryuzin can't compare to this mecha." Daigo said, shaking his head. "I'm so proud of this sentai."

"**KishiryuOh… Final Blade!"**

**The Minosaur is extirpated by the powerful slashing finisher, before splitting up into Tyramigo, TriKen & Ankyloze, all roaring amidst a huge explosion.**

"THEY DID IT!" Everyone cheered and rejoiced exuberantly.

"That finisher was so powerful it sent the Minosaur flying!" Mako exclaimed.

Takeru was clapping and nodding in approval, beaming at the screen.

"A victory worthy of knights & samurai!"

"Awesome! These dinosaurs are so cool!" Kasumi, Fuuka, Amu & Sela exclaimed together.

"A Tyrannosaurus, Triceratops & Ankylosaurus, huh? Interesting matchup." Ian said, grinning.

**Koh, Melt & Asuna stood before the Kishiryu. Koh went to pet Tyramigo.**

"Is that T-Rex talking?" Kotoha asked.

"Just like me & Gabutyra…" Daigo sighed happily.

**Koh, Melt & Asuna looked at their Ryusouls, before Koh replied, "We'll definitely protect…this earth!"**

"I know you will. We'll definitely support you all the way, Koh." Takeru said.

"You really are an amazing guy! Really brave!" Daigo said, doing his signature pose.

"Go for it, Koh!" Yamato said.

**The Ryusoul Tribe Elder told the Ryusoulgers about Ryusoul Green & Black.**

"Hey! Yamato, look, it's them!" Takaharu said.

"The warriors you told us about, huh?" Fuuka asked, and her brother nodded.

"The story's finally coming full circle…" Yamato said.

**Koh, Melt & Asuna opened their Ryusouls to Knight Mode.**

"**Ryusoul Change!"**

"**Que Bon!" All kinds of miniature knight projections appeared at their feet.**

"**Wasshoi! Wasshoi! Yes, Yes, Yes! Wasshoi, Wasshoi, watch, watch, keep on watching!" The knight projections clashed their weapons and danced around, while the three Kishiryu swayed their bodies and stamped their feet.**

"Wow, those miniature knights are so cute!" Amy exclaimed.

Kotoha, Mako, Amu, Sela, Fuuka & Kasumi were also gushing over them.

"Can this get any more awesome? They are transforming using dance as well!" Daigo said, crying tears of joy.

"**Ryu So Cool!"**

**The three Ryusoulgers did their roll call.**

"**The Knight of Valor! Ryusoul Red!" Koh shouted, with Tyramigo roaring in the background.**

"**The Knight of Wisdom! Ryusoul Blue!" Melt announced, with TriKen in the background.**

"**The Knight of Vigor! Ryusoul Pink!" Asuna announced, with Ankyloze in the background. **

"**These three swords will be used for justice! Kishiryu Sentai… Ryusoulger!"**

"Knight of Valor? A fitting name indeed." Utchy said.

Takeru smiled. "I look forward to meeting you someday, Knight of Valor."


End file.
